ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KarlyIsANinja/Karly the Mist Ninja (History)
Hello, my name is Karly Jones. I'm the Ninja of Mist, and I train alongside Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, Bianca, Skylar, and Lily. Before I became a Ninja, I lived in a happy household with my mom and dad. But when both of them died, I had to move in with my heartless stepmother, who treated me unfairly along with my two stepsisters, Akara and Yukana. After doing countless things for them and having them yell at me constantly, I had no choice but to run away from home in hopes of a fresh start. While I was searching for some shelter, a group of thugs tried to corner me. When I told them to bug off, one of them grabbed me really tight, and I could not escape from his grasp. But suddenly, three girls showed up: one with long purple hair, another with white blond hair and angel wings, and a girl with regular blond hair put in a braided ponytail. The white blonde and regular blonde attempted to attack the thugs while the purple-haired girl knocked out the thug gripping me. Once his grip loosened, I helped the girls attack the remaining thugs, and we eventually defeated them. After that was done, the girls finally introduced themselves to me: Bianca, the purple-haired girl, Skylar, the blonde girl with wings, and Lily, the blonde girl with the braided ponytail. I introduced myself to them as well...then a tall lady appeared, introduced herself as Sensei Pelatina, and complimented us on our fighting skills. She then offered all of us to train as Ninja under her teachings...and we all accepted. So, we all began our training as regular Ninja, forming our own tiny group as the Ninjettes. Many months passed by, and we became stronger and quicker on our feet. But one day, Sensei Pelatina became very ill...she gave me the title as the Leader of the Ninjettes along with the responsibility of looking after them...then she passed away. So, the girls and I kept training for a few more months...then suddenly, we discovered that these other Ninja were having difficulties defeating several Nindroids. We Ninjettes popped out just in time and assisted the other Ninja, defeating the Nindroids eventually. Finally, we introduced ourselves as the Ninjettes. The other Ninja introduced themselves as well: Kai, the Fire Ninja, Jay, the Lightning Ninja, Zane, the Ice Ninja, Cole, the Earth Ninja, and Lloyd, the Ninja of all elements. Then a man with a long, white beard introduced himself as Sensei Wu and asked us about our Sensei. When we told him that she's deceased, he offered us to join his team of Ninja and become even more stronger than before. How did we respond? We accepted of course, thus making us into Elemental Ninja: Bianca being the Flora Ninja, Skylar being the Air Ninja, Lily being the Animal Ninja, and me being the Mist Ninja. Now, as us Ninjettes and the Ninja team up, together we will take down the Nindroid army and defeat Cripticus, once and for all. *Note: Cripticus is an OC and is NOT really in the 2014 Ninjago Season. Category:Blog posts